What Happened After
by TheAngelofFate
Summary: He could feel that some thing was different about the atmosphere. Despite the area he was in, it felt normal. It felt like it had been before Seb, Kidman, and himself were called in to investigate Beacon Mental Hospital. Was Seb alright? Was Kidman? That boy Leslie? If so, then there was no reason to end his life anymore, was there? {No slash} Please Read & Review! XD


AN: I've said in the past that if any of the characters from any of my fandom I love are OOC that I don't care, that I'm working on their sensitive side. Which is true and I will always do that. That I won't stop doing. But for this, I have to say this first off. I apologize if these characters are OOC, the reason is because this particular thing is so detailed and complex that I'm scared you guys might be ticked. What I'm talking about is that I'm writing for the Evil Within video game that came out back in 2014.

The most I'm worried about is the main character of the game. Sebastian. I mean he kinda reminds me of a less buff, less intelligent version of Bruce Wayne. With his gruff attitude and the fact that he's a detective that keeps to himself lot.

But like I've said, screw it. I want to write an Evil Within story that isn't yaoi between Seb and his buddy Jojo and that's what I'm gonna do. But I still apologize to you all if Seb or even Jojo are OOC and if there is lack of detail.

* * *

 _Urgh..._

A soft groan escaped his lips. His head felt like it was splitting in two, it ached so much. He tried to grasp his head with his hand as an impulse but found his hands were bound to his sides. He didn't want to open his eyes, knowing the minute he did, it would cause his head to feel worse.

And yet he did so anyway.

True to word, the dim lightbulb hanging above him made him want to vomit. _Where am I?_ He thought as he forced himself to look around from all the sides, left, right, back, front, large windows were tited black and the door appeared to be invisible. All the while still struggling to get his heads free, but they were held down by leathered belts. As soon as his eyes adjusted to poorly lite room he saw something that made him struggle even more to get his hands free.

Several brains in large jars. Along with a few spinal columns.

Shit!

 _C'mon! I have to get out the fuck of here!_ He thought his heart began racing as he began to panic.

 _ **"If you're ever in a situation where you are bound and can't move, the best way to get out of it is to dislocate one of your hands. It's painful, but it works, Joseph."**_

Blinking several times as he recalled a memory deep within his mind. Right, that was Sebastian's voice. And that was his name. _Right, my name is Joseph Oda._ And Seb gave him that advice a year before he became his partner, where Seb decided to give him a series of test to see his skill set.

Like someone flipped a imaginative switch connected to his memory system, Joseph remembered. How could he forget events so horrific? Even for a few minutes? Beacon Mental Hospital. The whole city falling apart, in ways that shouldn't be possible. People getting infected and turning into zombies. Him, turning into one of them from time to time. Fighting along side Seb to get to the bottom of what was going on, trying to find out more about STEM and this Ruvik person, only to be separated from him countless times. The last thing memory he had was being shot by Kidman.

Yes, he recalled it all. Recalled each time he was on his own without Seb or Kidman, just by himself. Joseph started to lose more of his sanity, scared to death that he turned and either stay that way or end up attacking his partner and Kidman. It was why he truly wanted to end his life. For the first time he felt more like a lonely, depressed teenager, then a 33 year old detective. Joseph lost count at how many times he slide against a tree, wall or slab of concrete and cried.

But then he could _feel_ that some thing was different about the atmosphere. Despite the area he was in, it felt normal. It felt like it had been before Seb, Kidman, and himself were called in to investigate Beacon Mental Hospital. Was Seb alright? Was Kidman? That boy Leslie? If so, then there was no reason to end his life anymore, was there?

Taking a deep breathe, he decided then if he wanted to get out of here, to see for himself that everything was normal again, if he wanted to see if his friends made it out in one peace. he had to take the advice his best friend gave him. Wiggling his arms a bit, it didn't take very long until Joseph heard a small _pop_ sound. Searing pain shot up his entire arm and he let out a sound that was between a cry and a teeth-clinched grunt. Fortunately, it wasn't loud. So where ever he was at or whoever brought him hear to do God knows what to Joseph, hadn't heard a thing.

Sliding his right hand out, and painfully popping it back into place, he immediately started to work get his other out. Which was easier then before. It was long until Joseph was up and trying to look for a way out. The doors and windows were out of the question, too obvious and possibly guarded. He felt along the wall bottom walls, having a hunch that if he was in some kind of testing facility, that their air would be a ventilation system. Their vents would just be big enough for him to fit through.

 _Aha! Found one!_ Joseph thought triumphantly to himself as he used his KCPD badge to unscrew the bolts holding the vent to the wall. Wasting no time, he crawled inside and began quietly making his way through the steel metal tunnel. "How long do you think we have to remain quiet?"

"The new director said until the whole mess above our unit has seddled down."

Joseph stopped and listened.

"And how long will that take?"

"No idea. But I don't think it'll be too much longer. Considering most of the test subjects that were hooked up to STEM are dead."

His eyes widened and his heart started racing. Dead? How? Was it possible he was wrong and Sebastian was actually gone?

"The doctor?"

"Dead."

"The cop- Uh, Connelly?"

"Yup. Though Kidman's alive and kicking. She's the one who killed our old director and was able to shut down STEM. But unfortunately she's under the control of the Beacon now, her minds completely gone. And Ruvik's in control of Leslie's body. The man trying to rescue his daughter and the other 'enemies' in STEM are also dead. Including Oda who is being used as a test subject along with the others."

"Okay. What about that detective? Castellanos?"

Joseph waited.

"Yeah, this is the weird part. Before Kidman got controlled by the Beacon. She was able to wake Castellanos up, so he's alive _but_ our new director let him go."

"Why would she-?"

Joseph stopped listening after he heard that Seb was alive. Though his head hung low, as tears pricked at his eyes. Connelly, Jimenez. They were dead. Connelly was a good friend of his, always willing to give some advice when he asked, he was the only one at the KCPD -well besides Sebastian- who even bothered to befriend Joseph at all. And he remembered brief encounters with Jimenez's, he was the one who inform him of Ruvik and that the place they were all in wasn't real, Jimenez and himself had pleasant, meaningless, small talk that slightly help Joseph with his loneliness before the doctor was whisked some place else. And Kidman-

 _I'm sorry, Juli._ She was lost now. She probably wasn't even Juli Kidman anymore either. And to think Seb and himself didn't trust her towards the end. They had every reason not too, considering all the shady things she was doing behind their backs. But they were also at fault for not even bothering to ask her what was going on, they just assumed she betrayed them. Now he'll never get a chance to say he was sorry. Because she was gone in the worst possibly way, worse then death. And he felt incredible guilt for that.

They were all gone. The only ones he had left were Gwen and his daughter Amanda.

"Seb too." Joseph muttered relieved to hear that his best friend made it out alright. Because it was true, the older detective was like the brother he never wanted to actually have, but ended crossing path's and bonding with anyway. It didn't take him very long to except the older man as family. It was why he worried about him so much when it came to his drinking.

Three people, _three_ left in his life. That was _more_ then enough to keep on going. He felt a strong determination to get back to those people.

Detective Joseph Oda continued to crawl his way to freedom.

* * *

Sebastian gazed out of the closed window of his small apartment in Krimson City he's had for the last couple years after the murder of his daughter and the kidnapping of his wife. His ordeal with Beacon Mental Hospital and STEM were still fresh in his mind even though it's been six weeks since those events occurred.

Ruvik was God knows where in the world, possessing Leslie's body.

Kidman had betrayed him and also has disappeared.

Myra was still missing.

Connelly was dead and so was Jimenez too.

And Joseph...

Sebastain sighed as he brought his fingers to his eyes and rubbed them in frustration. He had no idea what his friend was. Joseph's wife Gwen has repeatedly called him, wanting to know what happened to her husband, and seven year old Mandie has asked her Uncle Seb why he looked so sad. He's let it go to voice mail, only because he didn't know what to tell them.

He hoped to God that he wasn't dead. He's dealt with so much loss over the years, combining with what happened at Beacon, he didn't think he could handle anymore people in his fucked up life leaving, dying, or betraying him. Sebastian has always been a person who could take a hit and keep on going. But even he had his limits.

His brown eyes glanced at the cup of iced whiskey he had sitting on the window sill for the fifth time, still left untouched. He slowly reached for it-

 ** _"Just quietly sank into a bottle."_**

Joseph's voice rang in his ears. His hand froze just inches from glass.

 ** _"You know I didn't report you because I was worried about your work, Sebastian."_**

He hadn't realized it at the time. But there was another reason why Joseph had reported him. And it was so simple that he should've realized it before. It was because Joseph cared. After the murder of Lilly, and Myra's disappearance, Seb was left with only his detective badge, the KCPD and Joseph. Who was always there to lend Sebastian a hand or someone to talk too. He remembered times where his friend would voice his concerns about thirdy eight years olds state of mind and his sudden addiction and Seb would just brush them away, like it didn't even matter what Joseph thought. What kind of friend did that make him?

 _A lousy, shitty one._ Grabbing the cup, he gazed at it and wondered if this was something he wanted. Did he want to go back down that path of a man, having a bottle attached to his hand, who was determined with rescuing his beloved wife from whoever took her?

Yes, but he wasn't going to no longer be a helpless drunk anymore. It's not what Myra would have wanted. Sliding to the trash can he keeps by his window, Seb tips the cup upside down and pours the golden colored liquid into it, then he drops the glass inside and smiled to himself when he ears the loud _thunk_ it makes as it hits the bottom, feeling proud that he was able to decide to get ride of something that had control of him.

He moved to sit back down at his window sill, pausing when he hears a knock at the door. "Who the hell could that be?" He hasn't had any visitors in these last six weeks. Another knock, this time it was a little louder. "Alright already." Seb stated in a tone of annoyance as he walked over to the door, unlocked it and turned the handle. "This better be-"

He froze, his mind going blank and it wasn't processing properly and him just stand there with his mouth ajar.

"Joseph..?" The name felt foreign. Like it's been years since he's seen the younger man in front of him. But in reality it hasn't been that long at all.

Joseph looked like he had just- Well been through hell. His clothes were covered in dirt and dried blood. His face was pale and he had abnormally dark circles under his eyes. "Seb..." Joseph's voice and look on his face, clearly told the thirdy eight year old that he was happy to see him.

He couldn't lie, he was happy to see his friend after six weeks of not knowing what truly became of him. A smiled spread a crossed his face, despite that Joseph didn't look any better now then he did in STEM. "Jo-" Again his sentence was cut off as the thirdy three year old fell forward. Sebastian caught him instantly, gently he eased them both to floor. "What's wrong?" He asked fearing that Joseph was actually wounded, when the young man, who felt like dead weight against his shoulder started violently shaking.

"S-Seb.." The voice was small and broken sounding. "I-I didn't think I was actually o-out. After I woke up I thought _maybe_ I was imagining everything being normal, I thought that you were dead and I was all alone-" Joseph trailed off as he raised his hand and grasped Sebastian's shirt.

Seb watched in surprise as he witnessed his friend usually well-kept mask crack. Joseph was never really the type to say what he was feeling. Was never the type of person to cry either. He always kept his painful emotions inside, he was a genius but still liked to keep to himself.

And yet here he was, completely breaking down. Sebastian didn't need to be a genius to know that the only reason why Joseph was like this now was because of Ruvik and the Beacon Mental Hospital. That place had broken him in more ways then any sane person could comprehend, he just hoped that Joseph wasn't still thinking about killing himself. But _even_ if his friend wanted too, Seb wasn't going to let him.

Slowly he brought an arm around Joseph and gently patted his back. He wanted to comfort Joseph but he didn't know how, he wasn't use to situations such as these, the last time he had done this it was when he and Myra watched their babysitter's house burn down.

For the first couple hours and even days afterwards Sebastian had the most random times where he would have to hold Myra close and soothe her the best he could, then those random times began to happen so often he found himself knowing when his wife was having a break down, even if his breathe reaked of alcohol and his thoughts were slightly blurred he still comforted her.

But that was with his wife, that instinct came naturally. Joseph was different, he was his friend. He never had to comfort a friend.

 ** _"Detective Castellanos, did you finish your report on your new partner?"_**

 ** _"Yes, chief. I did."_**

 ** _"Did you happen to read his report on you?"_**

 ** _"His report?"_**

 ** _"Oda explained professionally that your skills are higher then anybody he's seen, his personal comments are that he sees you as a 'brother' and looks forward to being your partner. Though I think the only reason he put that there was because he thought you'd never read it."_**

That's right. Joseph thought of him as a brother. He had forgotten about that, no wonder the younger man was so concerned about him and reported Seb's condition to their chief. No wonder when his partner wanted to know something, he immediately went to Seb before going to anyone else.

So the question was: Did he think of Joseph as a brother too?

It was obvious that he was protective of the thirdy three year old, not only when they were in STEM but in previous normal cases before all that. Sebastian never really gave it much of a thought on why he was, it was just something he had to do, like it was instinct to help Joseph out when ever he was in trouble or hurt, like-

Like he was protecting a brother, family. He realized now that the reason he was protective with Joseph in STEM was maybe because he thought he was losing his friend to the fucked up world Ruvik had created. Let's face it, Myra was still gone, his daughter was dead, as were his parents and his sister died a still born when he was a teenager, Joseph truly was the only one he had left.

Sebastian felt something wet against his shoulder. Immediately he knew that Joseph was crying, the young man was falling apart at the seams, filled with so many emotions he had no idea what to do with. Wrapping his other arm around his partners back, he hugged Joseph. Trying his best to give his friend the stable comfort he was seeking. "It's alright, Joseph. You're out. You are no longer in that hell hole. I'm here too, okay? Everything's alright. The two of us are alive, we made it out." Sebastian surprised even himself at how soft and generally comforting his voice sounded. Maybe this wasn't so hard after all.

"Seb!" Joseph's voice was teetering on the edge of a wail and a choked sob, as he returned the embrace, far away in the back of his mind -the one thinking rationally- he felt slightly awkward that he was allowing himself to not only break down but letting the almost stone cold, expressionless Sebastian Castellanos hug him. But-right now he just couldn't take it all these emotions of relief, sadness, trama, and anger.

"Hush, I'm here. Let me help you, Joseph. Let me do my job as your partner and as a brother."

Joseph blinked through his tears at Sebastian's words. Brother? Had he heard him right? Did he really mean that? "Seb-?"

"After all, I owe you for helping me not fall into insanity when Lily died and Myra disappeared. You are all I've got left, Connelly and Kidman... I don't need you going suicidal again. You're wife and daughter don't need that either."

The younger man was touched by his partners words. But also sadden by the mention of Juli and Connelly, now tears flowed down his face for them and what they must have went through. He needed to tell Seb about their third partner. "Seb- You should know. Juli didn't betray us in the way we thought. She saved us from being trapped in STEM forever-"

"Kidman did all that?"

"Yeah, she also saved you from being taken away and experimented on, like I almost was -" Suddenly he felt Sebastain pull away and gave him a look of concern.

"They experimented on you? Is that why your so pale and dirty and why you have dried blood on your clothes? Are you hurt anywhere?"

Joseph smiled at his friends protectiveness, it was the first time he's done that since he woke up. "I'm fine. No need to worry. The dried blood is from- Connelly and Doctor Jimenez. And the dirt is from falling into a dirt piled trash can when I fell out of an air vent after I escaped from Beacon."

Sebastain sighed, feeling realived. Though still horrified to hear what had been done to Connelly and the doctor. "That's good, I'm glad your not hurt. So what happened to Kidman?"

Clinching his teeth, he grasped Seb's shirt once again. The guilt of what happened to their friend weighed heavily on his fragile mind. "Beacon has her, I heard two people talking about her and one said that she's now under their control. She might not even be _Juli_ at this point."

Then Joseph felt Sebastain's grip around him tighten. It was to the point where it was hurting him. "Sebastain? What is it?"

"Damn hospital..." Seb growled out. Now it seems the table had turn when it came to who needed calming down. The older man's shoulder shook with a mixed between anger and guilt. His grasp on Joseph tightening every few seconds. "That fucking place has taken away too much. Juli and Connelly. I'm damn sure they have Myra somewhere in there too, Joseph. I know it."

"I'm sorry, Seb. If I hadn't suggested taking the Beacon case then we wouldn't be this way." Tears started flowing from his eyes once again. He bit his lip in frustration, _why_ couldn't he get a handle on his emotions anymore. He felt like a helpless little kid again, and he didn't like it.

At Joseph's words Seb immediately calmed down and relaxed his grip. "Don't apologize. None of this was your fault. In fact, it's no ones fault but Ruvik's and Beacon Mental Hospital's."

The thirdy three year old gulped down the large lump in his throat and nodded. "Thanks Seb. For, you know, always being there even if I'm just a burden to you." And he meant every word of it.

"Anytime, Joseph. We're family, it's what we do."

A chuckled escape him. "Yeah."

"I'm glad they didn't get to you, Jojo. I need my partner around to keep me sane."

Joseph agreed 100%. "Yeah, me too."

"Besides I'm gonna need your help when he get Kidman and Myra back."

His eyes widened, completely shocked by that sentence. He pulled away and looked at his friend straight in the face. "What?"

Sebastain raised a hand and ruffled the youngers black locks. And just smiled that sly, badass smile he always did.

Joseph returned it. Understanding their situation, their new mission once he's back on his feet and stable enough to go back to Beacon and face those nightmares all over again.

"Alright."

* * *

AN: Dear god this took me forever! I tried so hard to keep them in character but I also tried to bring out their sensitive sides too, because it's my thing! I swear they makers of evil within need to make a DLC with Jojo.

Think about it, the first game was in Seb's POV, we have Kidman's now in her DLC's, so it's only logical we get one with Joseph's and see what he went through when he was all by his lonesome when Sebastian wasn't there to keep him from going zombie-fied.

But anyway I like it my story, I'm proud of it! XD What do you all think? A nickel for your thoughts? Please leave them in a review and I'll see you all next time!


End file.
